A Fairy Tale of Reality
by Shadow Dragonox
Summary: Fairy Tales. They tell of happy stories, of princes saving princesses and living happily together. But reality was never that happy. Love that was forbidden, the story of the last few moments of life the slave that fell in love with a prince shared. One-shot. Lisanna is evil here, so haters don't read!


A prince bearing salmon-colored hair and dressed in robes that screamed of royalty stood on a balcony that over looked the execution site, tears threatening to spill as his eyes settled on the figure of the woman being led to her death.

_" Lucy... " Cupping her cheeks with his hand, he stared into the chocolate orbs that he loved so much. Even though she wore a smile on her face, he could tell that she was not happy in the slightest through her eyes._

_" We can't... " Tears spilled out of those beautiful orbs, slowly making their way down her cheeks._

_" But I love you... " He couldn't cry. His heart ached so much that he couldn't even command his tears to flow. He tried to smile, failing miserably while leaning in to try and kiss her._

_" You're the only one that I've loved, and the only one I will love, no matter what. " He said, sorrow coating every single word that came out of his lips._

_" We can't be together... You know it. You're the prince. I'm just a lowly slave. " The water ducts never stopping as she spoke, conveying her pain to acknowledge reality._

" Lucy... No... " He mumbled. " Why, why...? "

He had to attend if he wanted to see her last moments. It didn't matter anyways, he was the prince, and no one would tell him that he couldn't love.

He gripped the railing of the balcony tightly, suppressing his tears.

_" And just what do you think you're doing?! " The door slammed open to reveal a furious woman. Instantly, the prince let go of Lucy. She stared at him, void of any emotion._

_" You are invading my privacy, Lisanna. " He stared her down coldly. Though deep down, he was trembling with fear. He knew something would happen, and they would push all the blame on Lucy._

_" I am your fiancée, for heaven's sake! " Lisanna shrieked at the top of her voice._

" I'm so sorry Lucy. " He kept muttering the phrase under his breath, while they led her to the guillotine. Restraining her, she was already looking like a lamb up on the sacrificial table.

_" You're coming with me, vixen. " Lisanna rasped. " You will regret this in hell. " She grabbed Lucy's wrist forcefully._

_" NO! " He couldn't help it. He couldn't just stand there keeping an ice mask on while his only lover in the world was being taken away._

_" It doesn't matter if you're the prince, or a peasant! You have no right to do this! You're not engaged to her! You're engaged to me! " Lisanna raged at the prince._

_" I was told by father to accept you as my fiancée! That doesn't mean that I loved you! " He was losing his composure. But he really couldn't help it as his feelings came rushing forth._

_" It doesn't matter, Natsu. We both knew that this would happen sooner or later. " Lucy mumbled, refusing to look at him._

_" But-But Lucy... " Nastu pleaded, his voice slowly breaking._

_" You will be condemned, filthy slave. " Lisanna spat out the words through gritted teeth. The two lovers caught each other's gaze for a split second, every single shred of love they had for each other conveyed through that mere glance._

_" It's okay. " She assured the prince soothingly, before vanishing from his sight._

" I love you... Lucy. Always. " He was slowly breaking down, his heart not prepared to accept this fate.

The clock of the church started to count down, slowly ticking away the last moments of the slave's life. The slave who had fallen in a forbidden abyss of love with a prince.

_" Her punishment will be... "_

Natsu crumbled, the worst moment of his life flashing before him.

_" ... the death penalty. "_

**" LUCY, I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY SINGLE SHRED OF MY BEING! MY HEART AND MY SOUL BELONGS TO YOU, ONLY YOURS ALONE! "** He yelled his pledge of eternity to the only woman he loved, wanting her to remember him, even in the afterlife.

Hearing his vow, Lucy smiled. Her precious last smile was as beautiful as the whole universe to Natsu, because it was only meant for him, and him alone.

The church bell rang with its proclamation of death, and the guillotine swung down. The face of her beloved was all she could see before everything faded to darkness.


End file.
